My Last Hope
by L. Hendy
Summary: Set in their seventh year at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor three spend their final year together bickering, but over what? *WARNING: Contains spoliers from OotP!!!*
1. Chapter One

Spoilers: All books (This fanfic does contain some references to OotP) Rating: R for future language, and some sexuality Summary: Set in their seventh year at Hogwarts, the Gryffindor three spend their final year together bickering, but over what?  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione had been excited about going back to school since the middle of the summer holidays, when she had received a letter from Dumbledore informing her that she had been chosen as Head Girl. Now it had finally come, she was about to take the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts for the last time. She was feeling very nostalgic during the car ride to Kings Cross, she knew that she had to make this last year count, everything that she had been scared to do for the past six years was going to disappear and was not going to bother her anymore. As they arrived at the station, she smiled to herself 'This is it', she thought.  
  
She got out of the car and was instantly greeted by her two friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. She hugged them both and then took a good long look at them. They were no longer the boys that she had first met on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago, now they were men. She smiled as she thought about their first meeting on the train; they weren't as friendly then as they are now.  
  
"So are you excited about being Head Girl?" Harry asked her, as he took the bag off her shoulder that contained some muggle books that she was planning on reading that year, and carried them for her.  
  
"Of course I am it is an amazing opportunity, I just wish I knew who they had picked as Head Boy, I hope it is someone from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, I will die if they made a Slytherin Head Boy." She said as she waved goodbye to her parents, the three of them made their way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten. They discreetly slipped through the barrier and climbed on to the train to look for a compartment.  
  
When the Gryffindor three had made themselves comfortable, Harry told Hermione and Ron about his adventures he had with Lupin that summer. Harry's godfather Sirius had been murdered during his fifth year by Bellatrix Lestrange, and ever since Lupin had took it upon himself to become Harry's 'honorary godfather', and Lupin treated Harry to a trip to America for the summer. It sounded like Harry and Lupin had an amazing adventure, it also sounded like Harry had gotten along very well with an American witch he had met that summer. Harry blushed as he spoke of her, and Hermione felt a pang of jealousy flow through her body.  
  
"Well, well, well, if isn't Potty and co." Came a familiar drawl from the doorway to the compartment.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy, we have to sit on this train for the next four hours, we don't want you stinking it up." Harry said, getting to his feet.  
  
"Back off Potter, I just wanted to talk to the new Head Girl." Malfoy said, with malice in his eyes, he then turned to look at Hermione. "So they actually made the mudblood Head Girl, I had to see it with my eyes to believe it." His eyes lingered on the Head Girl badge that was pinned to her robes.  
  
"Yes, Malfoy they did make me Head Girl, do you have a problem with a muggle born being Head Girl." She said as sarcastically as possible. It was then that she saw something silver shimmer on Malfoy's robes, a look of horror passed over her face.  
  
"What's wrong Granger, you look like you've been petrified?" Malfoy said, with his infamous evil grin. He looked down to the silver shimmer that was on his robes. "Is this what you are looking at Granger? Do you like my Head Boy badge?"  
  
"They made YOU Head Boy?" Ron spat with disgust, Malfoy just grinned at him.  
  
"Yes they did, why do you have a problem with that Weasley? Anyway Granger, McGonagall wants to talk to us in the teachers compartment, she sent me to get you." Malfoy said.  
  
"Its nice to see that you've had your lips are already firmly planted on the faculty's arse Malfoy, is that how you got Head Boy, by sucking up to Snape?" Harry said.  
  
"Now, now Potter, no need to get catty just because I beat you out on this one." Malfoy grinned smugly at the three of them. "Come on Granger, I don't want to be late."  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Hermione said as she followed Malfoy.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other with a look that could only be described as terror. They were both in disbelief that their best friend was going to have to work in such close proximity to their nemesis for the entire school year. They were happy that Hermione had become Head Girl, but the fact that the title came with Draco Malfoy was more than they could handle.  
  
"Harry, we can't let her live with that pompous prat for the entire year" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean 'live with her'?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"The Head Boy and Girl have their own wing at Hogwarts; they have separate bedrooms that attach to a small common room. Harry they are basically roommates." Ron said with a look of utter disgust on his face.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do Ron, we can't leave her alone with him, he'll avada her as soon as he gets her alone."  
  
"I know, we need to come up with some ideas." Harry and Ron put their heads together to try to come up with ways to keep Hermione out of danger.  
  
"I cannot believe that they made you Head Boy, Malfoy. After all the other candidates they could have picked, they had to pick you. Of all the things to happen to me, I have to be Head Girl, while you are Head Boy. This is ridiculous." Hermione mumbled to herself.  
  
"Do you think that I am happy with this arrangement Granger, I have to live in the same quarters with you for the entire school year. This would have been so much easier if they had made Pansy Head Girl." Malfoy said, running his fingers through his silver blond hair.  
  
"You would of enjoyed that wouldn't you Malfoy. Bunking up with your girlfriend for a whole year, although I doubt any work would get done, you two would be too busy shagging." Hermione snapped, her arms firmly across her chest. At that moment the door to the teachers compartment opened swiftly, Professor McGonagall glaring at the two of them. She stood back in the doorway to let them into the compartment, they stepped in and McGonagall slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Well this is a great start to the new school year," McGonagall said, glaring at them, "You have been on this train for a half an hour and you two are already arguing. It is a great honour and privilege to represent Hogwarts as Head Boy and Girl, and if you two do not want the title I will inform the headmaster and he will kindly hand it over to the two alternatives we have lined up."  
  
"Please Professor, we can try to tolerate each other it just may take a little bit of getting used to." Hermione pleaded, the honour of Head Girl had been given to her and there was no way that Malfoy was going to screw this opportunity up.  
  
"She is right Professor, we both need to adjust to this situation. I promise Professor that an outburst like this won't happen in public again." Malfoy said. McGonagall peered down at the students through her spectacles; she stood there silent for a moment and then let out a sigh.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy there will be no outbursts of any kind whether it is in public or private. You are both to be on your best behaviour from now until the end of the year. I was not joking when I said I would replace you with the alternative students. First off, I want you to both each other by your first names; we need to present a united front. Now with that said I want to talk to you both about your responsibilities this year."  
  
The two of them sat silently for most of the train ride to Hogwarts, as McGonagall went over their duties for the next year. When she dismissed them, the both hurried off to their own compartments without speaking a word to one another. Malfoy went off to complain to Pansy about McGonagall, and Hermione went off to complain to Harry and Ron about Malfoy.  
  
"I can't believe they made that pompous prat Head Boy, this year is going to be horrible." Hermione said the moment she got back to the compartment.  
  
"What did McGonagall say?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not much, just that she wants Malfoy and I to behave in public, she doesn't want us to fight in front of the other students because we are supposed to present a united front for the rest of the student body." Hermione let out a long audible sigh.  
  
It was not long before the long train ride ended. Hermione rushed away from the boys in a huff to start doing her Head Girl duties. Harry and Ron made their way to the castle in the carriages that were being pulled by a herd of theastrals; they had become acquainted with theastrals during their fifth year. When they arrived at the castle, they made their way to the Gryffindor table and looked around the Great Hall for Hermione, she was sitting next to tiny Professor Flitwick talking to him. She waved at them and continued her conversation with Flitwick. They sat at the table, next to Neville.  
  
"How was your summer Harry?" Neville asked.  
  
"It was great, thank you Neville. Lupin took me on a trip to America. How about you?" Harry replied, glancing over quickly at Hermione who was still talking to Flitwick.  
  
"Well, I spent a lot of time with my parents at St. Mungo's, my mother is really making a lot of progress, she actually recognizes me now." Neville said grinning widely.  
  
"Neville, that is great, what about your dad, how's he doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dad isn't any better, but knowing that my mum recognizes me is better than neither of them recognizing me. She hasn't completely regained her memory but she is doing a lot better than she was." Neville said.  
  
The three of them sat patiently through the sorting and when 'Zale, Judy' was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood at the front of the Great Hall and waved his hand to silence the students. "And so begins another year, I would like to welcome the new first years to Hogwarts and remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students. And now let the feast begin" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the feast appeared before their eyes. They ate until they could eat no more, and the feast finally disappeared.  
  
"I would like to make one more announcement before you retire to your common rooms. I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House, and Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor House, both the Head Boy and Girl have the authority to remove and give points to houses. Now you may go to houses." The hall was suddenly filled with chatter; everyone was talking about their adventures over the summer.  
  
"Harry, I have to go to my new quarters, but I will come back to the common room later." Hermione hugged them both, then left the Great Hall with Malfoy and Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I feel sorry for Hermione, having to live with that moron for the next 10 months. I wish I had been made Head Boy it would have been easier for all of us." Ron said, staring at his shoes.  
  
It was common knowledge in the Gryffindor House that Ron Weasley had the hots for Hermione Granger; it was also common knowledge that Hermione Granger had the hots for Harry Potter. However, the Gryffindor three went about their business and ignored the gossip that surrounded them.  
  
Hermione and Draco followed Professor McGonagall along a hallway somewhere on the third floor; she stopped when they came to a portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts. "This is the entrance to your quarters, the password is four founders. You may change the password as often as you wish, all you have to do is stand in front of the portrait and tell it what you want your new password to be, but both of you have to be present for the new password to be active." McGonagall said. They both nodded at her. "Now I'll leave you to get comfortable in your new quarters, and one more thing there is a private entrance from your bedroom into your houses common room." She smiled at the two of them then left them standing in the hallway staring at the portrait of the four founders.  
  
"Four founders." Draco said angrily, the painting flew opened to reveal a doorway. They went inside and found a large living area with a blazing fire going in a large marble fireplace. The room was decorated in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, there was a sitting area next to the fire and two of the walls were completely covered with filled bookshelves. Hermione looked around the room in awe; a smile crawled across her face. She walked across the room and went up a small flight of stairs on the right of the living room, there was a door at the top of the stairs, she opened the door and was welcomed with the sight of a huge four-poster bed, decorated in Gryffindor colours. She noticed her school trunk on the floor, she realized this was her new bedroom. She went over to her bed and flopped on it, it had been a long day.  
  
A/N: Well that is the first chapter folks, I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapter should be up by next week (fingers crossed), please REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two

Spoilers: All books (This fanfic does contain some references to OotP) Rating: R for future language, and some sexuality  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Previously: Hermione finds herself stuck living with Draco Malfoy for her last year a Hogwarts, as they have been made Head Boy and Girl.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning still fully dressed laying on her bed, it took her a moment to remember where she was, when she realized where she was and who she was living with, she grabbed a pillow and buried her head in it to silence a scream.  
  
"Oh no, I was supposed to go find Harry and Ron last night, damn it as if things couldn't get any worse than they already are." She showered and dressed quickly and made her way down to the Great Hall where Harry and Ron were waiting for her.  
  
"What happened to you last night, I thought you said you were coming back to the common room." Ron said he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I was going to, but I fell asleep, when I woke up this morning I was still fully dressed." She said laughing  
  
"So what are your quarters like?" Harry asked her, between bites of his toast and pumpkin jam.  
  
"Its really nice up there, there is a big living and study area, and we each have a huge bedroom. The only real downside is that we have to share a bathroom, but if that becomes a problem I'll just go down to the prefect's bathroom." She said, buttering a bagel for herself.  
  
"So are you going to show us?" Ron said excitedly, he had heard how grand the Head Wing was from his older brothers, two of whom had been previous Head Boy's.  
  
"Sure if you want to, I'll take you up there tonight after dinner." She said smiling at them.  
  
"So has Malfoy done anything to you yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not yet, as soon as we arrived I fell asleep pretty much right away. We didn't have enough time for a screaming match." She said grinning broadly.  
  
Harry and Ron could see that she was beaming, it had been her goal since first year to become Head Girl and here she was. She was positively glowing, they were happy for her but there was a sneaking suspicion that Malfoy was going to ruin this for her.  
  
At that moment Professor McGongall came over to the Gryffindor table and began to distribute timetables. "Well it looks like we have double Defence against the Dark Arts first. I wonder who the new teacher is?" Ron said staring off into space.  
  
"Anyone is an improvement over Professor Umbridge, do you remember what a mess she made during out fifth year. Anyone is better than Professor Umbridge." Hermione said, checking over her timetable.  
  
They made their way to the DADA classroom and sat patiently in the back row for the new teacher to arrive. A tall, thin, blonde woman came into the room with an arm full of books, she looked very familiar. She smiled pleasantly at the class, and then she winked at someone on the Slytherin side of the classroom. No it couldn't be. . .  
  
"Good morning class, my name is Professor Malfoy and I am going to be your Defence against the Dark Arts teacher during your final year here at Hogwarts. During this year we will begin by doing a review of what you have learnt during your previous years, and then we will move on to more adventurous material. Today all I want you to do is take out a piece of parchment and write me a little note telling me anything that you would like to learn during this final year and I will see if I can squeeze it in, or any questions that you may have. Once you are done that you may go." She said smiling, she sat back down at her desk and began writing, glancing up occasionally at her class.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione got out of class, they decided to go down to the lake as it was such a warm day.  
  
"I wondered why she looked so familiar." Hermione exclaimed when they reached the lake.  
  
"Who, Malfoy's mum?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, she doesn't seem anything like Malfoy though does she, actually she doesn't seem anything like the last time we met her at the Quidditch world cup. Is it just me or is it weird that Lucius would let her come teach?" Hermione said, stretching out on the grass.  
  
"I find it a bit odd too, if she is a teacher why has she never taught here before?" Harry said it was this question that bugged Harry for the rest of the day; it tried to come up with possible explanations, but none my any sense.  
  
After dinner, Hermione showed Harry and Ron up to her new quarters. "Four founders" She said, and they walked inside. They were greeted with the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting on a couch glaring at them.  
  
"For god's sake Granger, can't you leave your boyfriends alone for just one minute or do they always have to tag along." Malfoy said, in the familiar drawl that they had become accustomed to.  
  
"Well I could say the same thing about you and Pansy, because she was here this morning when I got up." Hermione said, glaring at him.  
  
"No she wasn't." Malfoy said, smirking.  
  
"Yes she was, unless you are the one who wears 'lavender mist' lip gloss? Actually she was coming out of the bathroom this morning as I was going in." Hermione said smiling  
  
"Whatever you say Granger, you must have been hallucinating." He said as he got up and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Anyway this is it, isn't it beautiful. Malfoy brings it down but I can get used to his sarcastic comments." She smiled at them and showed them up to her room.  
  
"This is great Hermione, now I wish they made me Head Boy." Ron said, as he walked around her room.  
  
"That door behind you Ron, leads right into the Gryffindor common room." Hermione said, opening it, they only glanced in quickly but they saw Dean and Seamus playing a game of exploding snap. She closed the door. "Well that's it anyway, if you ever need me just knock on the painting on the other side of the door in the common room and I'll let you in."  
  
They talked for a while, then Hermione looked at her watch, "Oh look at the time it is 8:30 already, I have to do homework." She said, looking at them expectantly.  
  
"We'll let you get on with it then." Ron said, "See you in the morning Hermione." They went through the door to the common room and left her alone to do her homework.  
  
Hermione made herself comfortable in one of the couches by the fire and began to read over her Arithmancy homework.  
  
"Have your little boyfriends left you so soon?" Malfoy drawled from the next couch.  
  
"Ron and Harry have gone back to the common room if that is what you were implying Malfoy." Hermione said, not looking up at him.  
  
"Are you trying to ignore me Granger, because that is going to be impossible now that we are practically living together?" Malfoy said.  
  
"How come your mum is teaching here this year?" Hermione found herself saying.  
  
"What type of question is that? Dumbledore needed someone to teach and she said she would do it." Malfoy said, he sounded quite defensive.  
  
"I was just wondering why she has never taught here before, that's all. I never thought that your father would let her come here to teach." She said looking at him.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well lets see, your father is a snob to put it lightly."  
  
"Take that back Granger."  
  
"Why should I? You are the one who is always insulting me."  
  
"If I tell you why she came here to teach will you just drop it?"  
  
"Yes, I can live with that deal."  
  
"My father was murdered this summer, now that he is no longer around my mother had decided she is going to do all the things that she's always wanted to do, and teaching was one of them."  
  
"Draco, I am so sorry, I had no idea."  
  
"You just called me Draco that is the first time you have ever used my first name."  
  
"Well I could keep calling you Malfoy if you wanted, but McGonagall was pretty insistent that we call each other by our first names." She smiled at him.  
  
"You are right Hermione; I am going to go up to my room now." He got up and walked over to his staircase. "Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please don't tell anyone about my father, I don't want anyone to know."  
  
"Ok I promise. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
A/N: Well that is chapter two, I wasn't intending for it to be up so fast but one of my reviewers was pretty insistent that she needed chapter two today. I will try to have chapter three up on Monday. Thank you to my reviewers: DJ, KarizmaShadow, Kali Shan, Sunshine*girl-Hermione, UK_angel. Please REVIEW. 


	3. Chapter Three

Spoilers: All books (This fanfic does contain some references to OotP) Rating: R for future language, and some sexuality  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Previously: The new DADA teacher is announced. Draco reveals a secret to Hermione.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione found herself shocked with the news of Draco's father, she lay awake that night thinking about it. 'Maybe Malfoy won't act like a prat so much anymore.' She tried to convince herself that it was Draco's father that had affected his personality so much, and now with him out of the picture she would get to see the real Draco Malfoy.  
  
The next day Hermione and Draco had a Prefects meeting to attend, it was their first official act as Head Boy and Girl, Hermione found herself feeling quite nervous, her stomach was fluttering, and her hands were shaking. When the meeting came to order, Draco addressed the Prefects.  
  
"Well, I think its time that we get this meeting started. There are a couple of things that need to be addressed but first we will start with reports from what is going on in each of the houses, Hufflepuff will start this evening." Draco said, taking his seat next to Hermione.  
  
The houses took there turn in describing recent events in their common rooms; everything was documented by the Prefects, as it was their job to maintain order among their peers. After the sixth year Slytherin Prefect had finished describing a nasty encounter with a first year and an escaped flobberworm, Hermione stood to address the room.  
  
"Ok, now we can get into the important topics, first off, Draco is going to hand everyone a piece of paper, on it is a list of important events that will be taking place during this school year, such as Quidditch games, the Yule Ball and things like that. Now last year after a Quidditch game fights and duel were breaking out between houses. This will not happen this year, it is your job as prefects to separate fighting students as quickly as possible, you have been given permission to use the disarming spell, but don't think for one second that you are allowed to get into a duel with the fighting students. Once the student has been disarmed, make a note of their name and their house and give their names to either me or Draco. We are also having a Yule Ball this year, and we would like each house to pick two themes and then we will vote, then the theme with the most vote is what will be used at the Yule Ball. I think that is everything, Draco do you have anything else to say?" Hermione said looking over at him.  
  
Draco said nothing, but his cold gray stare said it all, he stood up and threw a pile of paper at Hermione, then stormed out of the room.  
  
"What the hell was that all about?" Ron yelled, he went over to Hermione to pick up the paper that was now scattered all over the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Hermione said to the group, her voice shaking a little, she handed each prefect the list of events and then stormed out of the room herself.  
  
She practically ran to her common room, and when the door opened she saw Draco sitting quite comfortably on the couch. Her chocolate brown eyes locked on to his icy gray.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are playing at Malfoy?" Hermione yelled.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Granger?"  
  
"Why did you throw that paper at me and storm off?"  
  
"Because Granger, contrary to what you think, I am not your man servant."  
  
"What do you mean Malfoy?"  
  
"You just volunteered me to hand out those sheets, like you think I am your little slave or something."  
  
"You are so petty Malfoy, we are supposed to be working as a team. I know you don't like me being Head Girl, but you better get used to it because I am not going anywhere, you can act as petty as you want but I am not going to move an inch. Now if you will excuse me I have homework to start." She walked up to her bedroom and slammed the door behind her."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione did not wake until late the next day, as it was Friday and she had no classes on Friday. When she finally did make her way down to the common room, she prayed that Malfoy was not there.  
  
The common room was completely empty, but his shoes were on the floor next to a pair of girls shoes that weren't Hermione's. 'Great,' Hermione thought, 'He's up there fooling around with Pansy'. She picked up 'Hogwarts a History' and began reading about previous Head Boys and Girls.  
  
She had been reading for a while, when she heard footsteps coming from Draco's staircase. She rolled her eyes and kept reading. It wasn't until she saw a flash of brown hair in front of her that she started paying attention. 'Pansy is blonde, Draco is cheating on her' Hermione said to herself.  
  
"Goodbye Hermione." the brunette said, she was a fifth year, but Hermione couldn't place what house she was in.  
  
"Bye." Hermione said, she smiled to herself as Draco kissed the fifth year goodbye.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" He asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if Pansy had any idea that you were cheating on her."  
  
"I'm not cheating on her."  
  
"Oh of course you aren't cheating on her, you were probably helping that girl with her charm homework." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Look Granger I don't have to justify everything that I do, but if you must know, Pansy and I have decided to take a break, so I am off sowing my wild oats while I have the chance. Anyway you are just jealous."  
  
"Why would I be jealous of you?"  
  
"Because, I can get anyone I want. While you can't even get the great Harry Potter to look at you."  
  
"Harry and I are just friends Malfoy I have already told you that." She felt herself beginning to go red.  
  
"Yes you are friends, but that doesn't hide the fact that you are madly in love with him."  
  
"Get lost Malfoy, I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to get under my skin and it's not going to work. Now bugger off while I finish reading."  
  
He turned and walked away, while Hermione pretended to read her book. Malfoy knew he had hit a nerve, but Hermione did not want to admit to herself or the world that she was in love with her best friend.  
  
A/N: Sorry chapter three took so long and is shorter than the others, I have been so busy. Anyway chapter four should be here pretty soon. Thank you to my reviewers. 


End file.
